cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rutger Hauer
Rutger Hauer (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Nighthawks '''(Hawks) ''(1981) [Reinhardt Heymar 'Eric' Wulgar]: Shot to death by Sylvester Stallone in Sylvester's apartment. (Thanks to Robert) *Blade Runner ''(1982)' [Roy Batty]: "Dies" when he reaches the end of his artificial lifespan while sitting on a ledge with Harrison Ford. (Thanks to DeMan) *''The Hitcher'' (1986) [John Ryder]: Shot to death by C.Thomas Howell. (Thanks to Robert aand PortsGuy) *''Bloodhounds of Broadway (1989) '[The Brain]: Stabbed repeatedly in the stomach by a mob assassin (either Fisher Stevens or Steve Buscemi) he dies sometime later while doctors (including Graham Brown) try to save him (as William Murray Weiss looks on). *Buffy the Vampire Slayer' (1992) [Lothos]: Stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake by Kristy Swanson. (Thanks to Robert) *Blind Side ''(1993) '[Jake Shell]: Electrocuted when he falls into a hot tub with an electrical device at the end of a fight with Ron Silver. Details Needed. (Thanks to DeMan) *'Surviving the Game' (1994) Burns: Killed when gun explodes when he fires it after Ice-T had blocked its barrel with cigarettes. (Thanks to Robert) *''Redline (Armageddon; Deathline)' ''(1997) '[John Anderson Wade]: Shot in the head by Mark Dacascos in a field; he is brought back to life as a part of a secret experiment. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Tactical Assault (1999) '[Capt. John 'Doc' Holiday]: Killed when his plane crashes into a river/ocean after being shot down by Robert Patrick at the end of a dog fight. *Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal ''(2001) '[Copilot MacIntosh]: Commits suicide by shooting himself under the chin. *'''''Flying Virus (Killer Buzz) (2001) [Ezekial]: Eaten by an alligator. *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) '[Keeler]: Killed (off-screen) by Julia Roberts, staged to look like a suicide. His body is shown lying in the morgue afterwards. (Thanks to DeMan) *Salem's Lot ''(2004)' [Kurt Barlow]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Rob Lowe. (Thanks to Ben and Binky) *''Sin City ''(2005)'' [''Cardinal Roark]: Killed (exact method unclear) by Mickey Rourke in Rutger's bedroom; we only see a close-up of Mickey's face with blood splattering on it. (It appears that Mickey is either crushing Rutger's head or tearing it off with his bare hands.) (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *''Hobo with a Shotgun (2011) '[Hobo]: Shot to death by Jeremy Akerman and the other police officers, after Rutger kills Brian Downey. (Thanks to Tommy) *The Rite (2011) [Istvan Kovak]: Killed off-screen by supernatural forces, we only learn of his death when his son (Colin O'Donoghue) is informed after getting a call from his father from beyond the grave. TV Deaths *Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight ''(1994 TV movie) ['Fred Noonan]: As Amelia Earhart's navigator he disappeared with her on her attempt to fly around the world. (I haven't seen this version but Noonan's fate is clear) *''Fatherland (1994; TV movie) ''[SS-Sturmbannfuhrer Xavier March]:' '''Killed by SS/Gestapo assassins. *The Call of the Wild: Dog of the Yukon (1997 TV movie) '[John Thornton]: Shot repeatedly in the back and chest with arrows by Yeehat warriors. His body is later seen as the dog Buck stands over him. *Lexx: Eating Pattern ''(1997)' [Bog]: Killed when an alien worm that was controlling him detaches from his brain along with all the other villagers. *''Lexx: The Dark Zone Stories'' (1997; TV mini-series) [Bog]: Same info. The first season of Lexx was the mini series divided into smaller episode. *''The 10th Kingdom (2000; mini-series) '[Huntsman]: Shot in the back when his enchanted crossbow fires into the air during a struggle with Scott Cohen; the bolt hits him in the back when it comes down. (Thanks to Alex) *Alias: Phase One' (2003) [''Anthony Geiger]: Shot in the chest by Jennifer Garner as he's about to kill Victor Garber. (Thanks to Alex and Andrew) *''Galavant ''(2015) [Kingsley]: Stabbed in the back unsuspectingly by Mallory Jansen. (One of several over-the-top moments in this comedy series.) Hauer, Rutger Hauer, Rutger Hauer, Rutger Hauer, Rutger Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive